


Trust Me

by orphan_account



Series: Unhealthy Ereri Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Spoilers, Chapter 53, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, M/M, Sexual Content, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was simple, really. Titans ate humans. Eren was no different.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have read way way to much Mikayuu fanfiction lately. Indirect comment on Blood Sucking Kink. Still, this turned out a lot better than I thought it was going to.

“I have a few more tests I’d like to run if you’re up for it,” Hange said, grinning absentmindedly as she sorted through a stack of papers. “A few more theories, a few more questions…” she trailed off, squinting hard through her glasses, comparing notes.

“There are always a few more questions,” Mikasa’s voice was frigid as ice.

“It's fine,” Eren said, expecting her to understand.

Even so, he was still surprised to see her swallow those words and nod. She was trusting him and had been ever since they’d almost died together just outside the Titan Forest. It was a relief to have her off his back, and it was safer too. The last thing he wanted was for her to notice anything out of place, or suspect just how much he’d changed over the last month and a half.

“Sure, do whatever you want.” Eren flashed back to when he’d used to feign indifference when it came to Hange’s experiments. Back when it had taken every single cell of his body to keep his fear at bay. Now he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He licked his lips.

Hange smiled. “Alright! Very good! How’s tomorrow sound?” Mikasa bit down on her lip, keeping whatever protest forming inside her mouth in the back of her throat. Her throat. Eren was staring at her teeth and the indentations they made in her lip. It fascinated him.

He ripped his gaze away. It had been too long since he’d fed.

He would feed.

“I have to rest,” Eren said roughly. “So I’ll be ready.”

“Of course.” Her tone of voice was pleasant, but whether a smile accompanied it Eren didn’t know. He was already out the door.

By the time he’d stumbled down the steps, he his breaths had started to come faster and faster, morphing into erratic gasps of excitement. As soon as he made the decision that, yes, he would feed, the giddy thrill of anticipation sent him reeling into a whole other state of mind.

“Eren?”

He covered his mouth, trying to hide the silly smile leaping across his face. He kept his eyes low to the ground and waved her off. “I need to relieve myself,” he choked out, not even bothering to come up with a believable excuse.

She stepped closer, reaching out a comforting hand, but he jerked away. “Leave me alone!” he shouted.

That hadn’t been fair, but it didn’t matter.

He stole away. There were only so many hours in the day, after all. He had to make use of them.

There really was something to be said for the privacy this cabin in the woods provided. It was one of the primary reasons that Hange and Levi Squad had picked the location. There was no way to know if the Royal Government was actively searching for them or not. It was best not to take chances.

Eren couldn’t complain. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see him feeding. The fear and disgust would be nothing compared to the consequences if Eren lost control, and that was a very real possibility.

God, how much farther did he need to go? Eren knew Mikasa wasn’t following, and who else could be out here? Nobody. It was fine. He could stop here. He needed to stop here.

But sparks of fear still nipped at him. Sasha could easily sneak up from behind or watch from a safe distance. Just a bit farther…

No.

He slammed against a tree, knees buckling, all semblance of self-control evaporating. He hadn’t realized he’d been giggling until the air went quiet. The only sound audible were his hysteria and his ragged breaths

No knife, no razor, no sword, no matter. Eren like it better this way. He raised his left hand, resting it against his mouth. He suckled a knuckle for a moment, swirling his tongue around the joint. He’d been in such a rush before, why so coy now? His front teeth grazed skin and that was it.

He shoved three fingers inside his mouth and bit down. A cry of pain erupted in his throat. Blood came rushing into his mouth and started to run down his chin, dripping and pooling on the scatter of dead leaves beneath his knees and right hand. He choked and spit but never stopped biting. He ripped his fingers away and forced down his first real swallow, groaning in pleasure.

The nubs of his fingers were back in his mouth in a moment, and he was ripping and tearing all over again. He heard bones crack and suddenly there weren’t any fingers left to chew on. He swallowed again and started in on all those beautiful, delicate, little muscles in his hand.

And then he stopped thinking

 

* * *

 

 

It was simple, really. Titans ate humans. Eren was no different.

He sat, leaning against the tree, dazed and satisfied. Half his arm was gone, all the way up to the elbow. He wiped at the dried blood caked around mouth, mind regaining some hold on reality, the throws of feeding fading away.

“Damn it,” he whispered.

He jerked to his feet, stumbling. A wave of sickly heat bloomed inside his chest, and sweat began to leak out his pores. He fell to his knees and gagged, holding his stomach in his arms as if he was afraid his entrails might start pouring out of his belly. He gagged again and then wretched. Bile and skin and flesh and bone spewed on the ground, coating the forest floor with a revolting slime. He wretched again, and again, and again, until every single drop of liquid in his stomach was up and on the ground.

It didn’t stay there very long.

Eren watched it all, the bile, and the skin, and the flesh, and the bone, evaporate into the air. The blood that still smeared his skin and stained his clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke. The only thing left was the air where Eren’s arm should have been.

He collapsed against the tree again, watching his arm heal.

The tears dripping down his chin weren’t important. He’d already satisfied to thirst for now. He hadn’t killed anyone. None of his friends or comrades had seen. Another victory.

It didn’t feel like a victory.

He didn’t care anymore.

The palm of his newly grown hand was as smooth as a newborn baby’s. He closed his fingers into a fist and then opened them again, testing their strength. Nothing seemed amiss. Everything had returned to the way it had been before. No change. No difference.

Eren rose to his feet.

Finding Levi was the smart thing to do. It was best to expel every animalistic urge in one go. He’d last longer that way.

 

* * *

 

 

It was common knowledge that Levi and Eren were fucking. That, at least, had been impossible to conceal. There were too many mysterious disappearances to be written off by any other simple explanation, and the last thing Eren or Levi wanted was to incite curiosity.

Hange didn’t approve, so she didn’t pry. That in and of itself was a godsend.

Eren slammed Levi against the wall, smashing his teeth against Levi’s lips. One hand was wrapped around the smaller man’s neck, holding him in place. The second pressed against the small of Levi’s back, forcing him closer. Eren’s body crushed Levi’s high enough against the wall that Levi’s leg’s hug uselessly in the air. Levi had his hands on Eren’s shoulders, ready to push away from him if things got too rough. It was a necessary precaution, but in a rage like this, Eren perceived as an act of defiance.

Levi gasped as Eren shoved him toward the bed. As the smaller man fell, Eren caught his wrists in one hand and crushed them together, holding them against the headboard. Eren climbed on top of him, kneecaps digging into Levi’s thighs, effectively immobilizing him.

Eren paused.

Levi’s head was tilted to the side, exposing a vulnerable neck. Eren liked this, seeing the tensing muscles weaved around each other, watching the way they moved with each breath. Eren reached down with his second hand and ran a playful hand along the curve of the smaller man’s shoulder. His newly healed fingers wandered up father, tracing veins hidden behind a soft, thin layer of skin. Eren was panting by the time his fingers reached Levi’s chin. He took it gently, holding his head in place.

He licked his lips.

“Eren,” Levi said in a low voice. Eren’s grip on his chin tightened. He slowly lowered his head, brushing his chapped lips against impossibly smooth skin. An intense excitement coursed through his veins and pooled between his legs. He shuddered, letting out a hot breath, warming the skin against his lips. He released Levi’s chin and roughly tugged at Levi’s thigh, trapping it between his. He needed that pressure and moaned when he felt it. But Levi wasn’t doing anything to help him, Eren had to hold the thigh up himself.

“Help me,” Eren growled.

Levi didn’t speak, but not long afterward, Levi’s thigh tensed. Eren began to rut against it, rolling his hips, getting that friction he so desperately needed. He moaned again, pressing harder and harder into Levi’s thigh until he was practically rocking against it.

“That’s right,” Eren told him. Levi began to press upward as well, meeting Eren’s every thrust. Eren gasped. This was becoming too much, he couldn’t focus, and all his control was fading fast.

His lips were still brushing along Levi’s neck. His tongue shot out, tasting. Delectable. Eren wanted it. He ducked under Levi’s head and kissed the hollow between his collarbones. Chaste little pecks morphed into playful nips. Eren giggled, moving farther up Levi’s neck, biting at his adam’s apple.

Yes, he needed this. The pressure against Eren’s hardness feel away, but he barely even noticed. Eren licked Levi’s jaw, suckeling.

And then he bit down.

“Eren!” The sharp edge in the soldier’s voice shook through Eren’s thoughts. He paused, curious to see what Levi might do next. If Levi was going subdue him, he’d better move fast. They gotten into little scraps like that before, Eren ready to rip his beloved Captain’s throat out, and Levi ready to rip a knife through his insides. Levi had always won, but there’d been a few near misses.

Levi wasn’t moving. Eren lifted his head, eyeing the man beneath him with interest. Levi met his gaze, waiting.

Trusting.

Eren kissed him sloppily. “I love you,” he moaned lightly, using his free hand to cup Levi’s own erection.

Levi laughed.

Eren was done playing games. He released Levi’s hands and ripped the smaller man’s trousers off and then his small clothes as well. Eren rose, crouching on his haunches. He played at untying his own laces, admiring the way his lover was sprawled in the sheets, all disheveled and helpless. But there was more illusion to it than truth, and when Levi propped himself, looking at Eren through his bangs, he shattered through his daydreams.

“How far did you go today?”

Eren froze, releasing his holds on the smaller man.

“Answer me.”

“Past my elbow.”

Levi closed his eyes. “We’re eventually going to have to-“

“No.”

Levi sat up and grabbed at Eren’s shirt. “Listen to me, Yeager.” Eren threw and elbow out. Levi knocked it away easily. “We’re going to need to find another solution.”

Eren tried to jerk away, but Levi held fast. “What way? What fucking way?”

“Hey!” Levi yanked him closer. “If you’re going to bitch like one of those Interior MPs, we might as well have sold you out to them.” Eren squeezed his eyes shut, but then Levi cupped his cheek roughly, pulling his gaze back toward him. “Okay, Eren? You’re not one of them. You’re one of us. We’re going to do what’s got to be done.”

“I’m not eating anyone,” he cried. “I can’t…” Of course, he could.

Levi smacked him upside the head. “The Survey Core doesn’t send people out beyond the walls just to fatten up the Titans.” He reached up and tangled his hand into Eren’s hair. “Just fuck me already.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered, leaning forward and burying his head into Levi’s neck.

“It is what it is,” Levi told him, pulling Eren down on top of him.


End file.
